Sonic: Malice Unleashed
by Darkspine2006
Summary: Sonic is captured by Dr. Eggman and experimented on in hopes of him becoming Eggman's servant. However, Eggman's plan backfires and this newer form of Sonic has escaped. Sonic still acts the same, but notices that this new form makes him as strong as ever while making him feel really good. But Sonic's friends soon learn that this new form isn't helping Sonic...but hurting him.
1. Prologue

** Prologue **

* * *

Sonic awakens in a sealed container.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sonic said to himself.

A light turned on above him, revealing the hedgehog. Then the lights in the room turned on, revealing Sonic was in some kind of lab.

"What is this? Why am I here?!"

Dr. Eggman came out of a room and approached the container containing the hedgehog.

"This is my latest plan, hedgehog. I'm tired of you always getting in the way of my plans so I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

"Yeah, yeah. All bark and no bite."

"That attitude of yours will soon be gone forever. Everything about you will soon be gone forever."

Sonic then raised an eyebrow and said to himself, silently "Okay…now I'm interested."

"What do you mean, Eggman" asked Sonic.

"You see, I thought of killing you. But, why kill you when you could just be my servant?"

"Your *servant*? Ha! You gotta be kidding me! I would *never* serve you!"

"That's what you say now, but soon you'll be more than willing to. I'm sure you're familiar with Shadow."

"Yeah..."

"Well, Shadow was made to bring absolute destruction. He was endowed with the power of Chaos Control. So, I thought of some ways how I could make my own "Shadow". And I think I have something. However, I still need to adjust the DNA so it knows what to turn into. Now, who has the time for that when I could just test my formula on a test subject? The "test subject" being you, Sonic."

"So you're gonna turn me into Shadow? Good luck!"

"Not Shadow…and I don't need luck when science is on my side. Restrain him in the container!"

Robotic hands come from the top of the container, grabbing Sonic's hands and ankles, restricting him.

"Let me go, Eggman!"

"If I let you go, how else am I going to test my formula? Open the container!"

The container opens as Eggman approaches Sonic with an EpiPen.

"Eggmaannnn! Please! No!" Sonic yelled.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Scared that you've finally lost?"

Eggman sticks the EpiPen in Sonic's neck.

"AHHHH!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"Okay, bring the container back down and release him!"

The robotic arms retracted as the container lowered around Sonic. Sonic's fur went from blue to black. His pupils and irises disappeared, just leaving a white space. His quills started to sag. His gloves melted into his fur, and two red rings appear on Sonic's wrist and ankles.

"Oooooh!" Eggman said with a grin.

Sonic fell to the ground, exhausted. Eggman checked Sonic's vital signs on a nearby computer.

"He seems to be stable, sir." said a medical droid.

"Perfect!" said Eggman.

Eggman approached the container.

"Open the container!"

The container slowly opened, in which Sonic slowly walked out.

"I have to say I'm loving the color, Sonic. You serve me now. Understand?"

Sonic leaped at Eggman and punched him square in the face. He then proceeded to grab the doctor's leg and toss his body against the glass of a nearby window, cracking it.

"I don't serve ***anyone*** got it?" Sonic said in a demonic voice.

Sonic then grabbed Eggman by the collar and head-butted him, knocking him unconscious.

Sonic then casually walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Look

**Chapter 1: A New Look**

* * *

Tails and Amy were walking down the street, on their way to the grocery store.

"It's such a nice day out, isn't it Tails?"

"Sure…I guess so…"

"It is, though!"

"Okay! It's a nice day! I get it!" Tails said with a chuckle.

"Where do you think Sonic is?"

"Why? You starting to worry?"

"I always worry when Sonic's away. He could be in danger or hurt or worse!"

"Knowing Sonic, he's probably fine. If there's one thing my big bro knows how to do, it's how to handle any situation."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

As Tails and Amy were continuing their walk, they both spotted a black figure on top of the roof of a nearby building.

"Who's that?" asked Amy.

"I don't know…"

Tails and Amy moved in cautiously for a closer look. The black figure turned around and saw them. Tails and Amy both gasped in shock. The figure then leaped off the roof and landed right in front of them. Cautious, Tails and Amy backed up.

Tails looked into the figures big, blank, white eyes with fear. It was those eyes that seemed to hypnotize Tails the most. He then looked at the black fur, the sharp, jagged teeth, and the rings on its wrists and ankles. Finally, Tails got up enough courage to ask "Wh-who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Sonic! Don't you recognize me, Tails?"

Tails cringed at Sonic's new demonic voice before asking, full of fear "…Sonic…? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, confused.

Tails then told Sonic to look in to a nearby window and Sonic saw himself for the first time since his encounter with Eggman.

Sonic jumped away from the window in shock.

"What the?!"

Sonic further inspected himself in the window.

"Eggman must have done this to me."

"And you said Sonic was alright!" Amy snapped at Tails.

Amy then immediately ran towards Sonic and gave him a big hug and asked "How do you feel, Sonic?" with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm feel fine, Amy! Can you please get off of me?"

Amy then backed away from Sonic slowly, still full of concern.

"Actually…I feel better than fine. I feel great! Better than I felt before."

Sonic looked at his black hand, and clinched his fist.

"I feel really good!" Sonic said with excitement as he started running back and forth, running up and down buildings, and scaling roofs.

Sonic then came back to Amy and Tails with a huge smile on his face.

"…That felt really good." Sonic said while panting.

"So, where you guys headed anyway?" Sonic asked.

"We were just heading to the store to pick up a few things. You're welcome to join us, Sonic!" Amy proposed.

"Sure. I'll tag along!" Sonic said while giving a thumbs up and a wink.

As Sonic was walking, Tails noticed something on Sonic's back. It was faint, but he could make it out. It was Sonic's symbol except it was black with white eyes.

"Sonic, what's with that symbol on your back?" Tails asked, concerned.

"What symbol?" Sonic asked.

Tails told Sonic to look in another window to see it.

"Huh. I never noticed that before. Man, Eggman sure did a number on me. Meh. Doesn't matter. I taught him a lesson he'll never forget."

"What did you do, Sonic?" asked a worried Tails.

"I just beat him at his own game. Now come on!" Sonic said, excited.

Tails and Amy exchanged concerned looks between one another before continuing their walk.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Hero

**Chapter 2: Dark Hero**

* * *

Sonic's resting under a tree with the wind blowing through his quills. Sonic looks up at the beautiful scenery. The mountains, the trees, the clouds, the sky, the sun, it's all so beautiful to him. Sonic then looks at his hands and arms, wondering what other changes might have happened to him.

"Why did Eggman do this to me? What was he hoping to accomplish again? Man, I can't seem to remember much of what happened." Sonic said to himself, silently.

Sonic got up and stretched before taking another look at the beautiful scenery. Sonic felt so at peace. He felt relaxed, calm, and overall happy. Suddenly, Sonic's fur turned from black to blue, his green eyes reappeared, his quills raised to their normal level, his gloves and shoes came back, the rings on his wrists and ankles disappeared, and even his symbol was gone. Sonic stood there for a second, shocked and confused.

"Wha? How the?"

Sonic looked in a nearby puddle and saw he was back to his normal self.

"Why did I change back?" Sonic asked himself.

"This is weird. I guess whatever Eggman did must have worn off. Heh! Another failure of a plan brought to you by Eggman." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic then got a call on his communicator (Tails gave Sonic this ever since Sonic's reappearance).

"Sonic! We need you back here, ASAP!" said Tails.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Eggman's robots are attacking! They're destroying building after building!"

"Egghead's at it again? I guess he just never learns. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay!" said Tails in excitement.

Eggman's robots were destroying buildings, threatening civilians, and some were even engaging G.U.N.

"HO! HO! HO! I highly advise your G.U.N. soldiers to stand down. You are NO match for MY robots! HO! HO! HO!" exclaimed Eggman.

"G.U.N. never surrenders to terrorists like you, Eggman!" said the Commander.

"Then you will be met with your demise. Robots, engage all G.U.N forces! NO survivors!" said Eggman.

A distant voice then said "Not if I have anything to do about it!".

"What?"

A puff of smoke then approached underneath Eggman's Eggpod. When the smoke cleared, Eggman discovered it was Sonic.

"SONIC?!"

"So, I see you didn't learn your lesson the last time. No problem. I'd be more than glad to teach you again." Sonic said while winking.

"You may have bested me last time but you won't best me again! Hey, what happened to you? Why are you back to normal?" asked Eggman, confused.

"Guess your little "formula" doesn't work on the strong willed. Now, you ready to get your butt kicked…again?" said Sonic in a mockingly tone.

Eggman ascended his Eggpod higher into the air.

"ALL robots! Attack Sonic! Forget about G.U.N.!" yelled Eggman.

Eggman's robots then starterd attacking Sonic, firing everything they had. Sonic evaded their attacks and began spin dashing them, destroying them with ease. Suddenly, Tails' plan flew overhead, with Amy in the second seat.

"Don't worry, Sonic! We got Eggman!" said Tails.

"Thanks, buddy!" said Sonic as he was destroying Eggman's robots.

Tails flew toward Eggman and started firing. While maneuvering, Eggman was firing back. Sonic did a homing attack on the rest of robots and turned around to see Tails engaging Eggman.

"HEY, EGGMAN! You might wanna upgrade your robots so they're actually a challenge!" yelled Sonic.

"This isn't over yet, groundhog! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

"I hope you got a new pair of glasses too because I'm a *hedgehog* not a groundhog!"

A robotic hand came out of the back of Eggman's Eggpod and grabbed Tails, causing Tails' plane to descend with Amy still inside.

"SOONICCC!" yelled Amy.

"Hold on, Amy! I got you!" said Sonic.

Sonic ran up a tall building; gaining enough speed he jumped off the top, landing on Tails' plane. He grabbed Amy then immediately jumped off, landing safely on the ground with Amy.

"You okay?" asked Sonic.

"I'm fine, Sonic. You're my hero!" said Amy while hugging Sonic.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy!" Sonic said while trying to get Amy off of him.

"Oh, Sonic! Forget about something?" Eggman said in a taunting tone while his robotic arm was holding Tails.

"Tails! You better let him go, Eggman!" Sonic said in an aggressive tone.

Eggman shook his head.

"Wrong choice of words…"

Eggman then threw Tails into a building. Shattering the windows on each side, Tails went through the building and began hurtling towards the ground.

"TAILS!" screamed Sonic.

Sonic ran as fast he could to reach Tails. When he did he caught him during mid-fall, landed safely, and gently put him down. He looked at Tails and saw bruises and scratches. He even saw blood coming from one of Tails' arms.

"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asked Tails, in a scared tone.

"I-I-I'll be fine…hey…you're blue again…" Tails said in a cracked voice.

Sonic chuckled.

"You didn't notice that from the air?"

"Not really…Sonic…?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"My arm *really* hurts…"

Sonic put his hand over his wound. A G.U.N. medic came rushing over towards the two.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Sonic in a worried tone.

"He's gonna be fine. But I'm gonna need to take him back to our medical center for treatment."

Sonic watched as the medic gently picked up Tails and carried him away. Sonic then turned around and saw the ongoing battle between G.U.N. and Eggman's robots. Sonic looked at Tails' blood on his glove and clinched his fist in anger. Suddenly, a black liquid substance protracted from Sonic's skin and started to cover his whole body, including his gloves and shoes. His pupils and irises disappeared, his quills began to sag, his teeth grew sharper, and his symbol reappeared on his back. Sonic then let out a heart stopping roar into the sky before leaping back into the battlefield. Sonic landed right in the middle of the battle and began tearing Eggman's robots to shreds with his claws. He ripped out their "guts" and threw them back and the robots they came from, before doing the same to other robots. He then leaped into the air and let out a roar like a sonic boom in the direction of all the robots, obliterating them within seconds. A puff of smoke then formed. The G.U.N. soldiers approached the smoke, being extremely cautious. They saw two white eyes light up in the smoke. Then as quickly as they appeared they disappeared. Sonic was looking at Eggman now. Eggman looked back at Sonic, filled with fear, remembering his last encounter with Sonic in this form.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Sonic said in a low, demonic voice.

"Uh oh. Time to go." Eggman said to himself, silently.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I have other business to attend to." Eggman said in a scared voice.

As Eggman was attempting to flee, Sonic caught Eggman in a black beam, and threw his Eggpod on the ground, destroying it and injuring Eggman. Sonic slowly approached the injured doctor.

"Look, Sonic! I'm sorry! Please! Just give me one more chance! Please!" Eggman pleaded.

"No more chances. You crossed the line when you injured Tails." Sonic said in a demonic voice.

Sonic put his hand out, aimed at Eggman's face, preparing to launch a black ball of energy.

"S-Sonic!" said a terrified Eggman.

Suddenly, a group of G.U.N soldiers approached the two.

"Woah, woah! Hold on there! We need Eggman alive for questioning!" said one of the soldiers.

"Why can't I just kill him now? Isn't he better to you dead? He would no longer be a threat." said Sonic in a cold tone.

"That may be true. But we may find out any future plans the doctor may have. We could also find out his blueprints to his designs, his robots. We could cripple him and gain a huge advantage at the same time."

Sonic looked into the doctor's eyes as Eggman looked back at his, still terrified.

"You're *very* lucky today, Eggman. If they hadn't shown up, me and you wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Sonic walked away from Eggman and the soldiers, making his way to the medical facility that Tails was in. Eggman was placed under arrest and was hauled off to Prison Island for questioning.


	4. Chapter 3: The Birth of Malice

**Chapter 3: The Birth of Malice**

* * *

Sonic arrived at the medical facility where Tails was being held. Tails was lying in bed with a cast on his leg. Sonic went over to Tails and patted him on the head. Amy and Knuckles soon arrived and saw Tails. But before they could comment on Tails, they both looked at Sonic who was still in his transformation.

"Sonic! What happened to you, man?" asked a shocked Knuckles.

"Long story, Knuckles. I don't wanna bore you with the details so maybe I'll tell you later."

"Okay…but you're all black…do you feel alright?"

"I feel better than alright, Knuckles. And I feel even better knowing my little buddy is alright." Sonic said in an upbeat, yet demonic tone.

It was then Sonic transformed back into his normal self again. Sonic looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"What do I keep changing like this? What did Eggman do to me?" Sonic asked himself.

"Eggman did something do you?" asked a concerned Knuckles.

"Yeah…but I don't know what."

"I'm worried about you, Sonic. I don't want anything to happen to you…like Tails…" says Amy as she goes over to sit next to Tails.

"I can't believe Eggman would do something like this." said Knuckles while looking at Tails.

"Neither can I, Knuckles." said Sonic.

Sonic clinched his fist.

"It just makes me so…"

Sonic then transformed back into his other form.

"What?!" Sonic said in an demonic voice.

"Woah…what's with the voice?" asked Knuckles.

"Weird...I didn't sound like this when I was still in this form earlier..."

Suddenly, Tails wakes up to see his friends.

"Hey, guys." said a tired Tails.

"TAILS! I'm so glad you're alright!" said Amy as she hugged him.

"How you doing, buddy?" asked Knuckles in an upbeat tone.

"I'm still sore and my leg's broke. But other than that I'm pretty good."

Sonic looked over and saw that Tails was awake. The very sight of seeing his best friend, his brother, awake and alright transformed him back into his normal form. Sonic then rushed over to Tails to greed him.

"I'm glad you're alright, buddy. I was worried there for a second." said Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic." said Tails with a smile.

A nurse walked in to check on Tails. Sonic asked the nurse when Tails could leave.

"Well, I've given him something for the pain and that cast should keep his leg stable. So he can leave today if he wants to." said the nurse.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were overjoyed.

As Knuckles and Amy were helping Tails get ready to leave, Sonic went outside to do some thinking.

"What's happening to me? First I turn into…_that_…and then I turn back…then back to…_that_. What's going on with me? Wait…when I saw Tails injured and bleeding, I transformed. Then when I saw he was alright, I transformed back into my normal self. Do I turn into _that_ only when I'm angry? This is so confusing. **But why do you care? Doesn't it make you feel good? **Well…yeah. **Doesn't it make you stronger? Remember how easily you destroyed those robots? **Yeah… **So why would you be confused? It makes you feel good and it allows you to destroy your enemies even faster. Plus, it helps you protect the ones you care about the most. **Yeah. It's not so bad when it's put like that. It's actually a good thing. I shouldn't be worried. **See? It was just you being paranoid. Now, if you want this bond to last, completely bond with it. Just imagine the people you'll protect. Just imagine how many of your enemies could be defeated. They would be shrouded in fear. **You got a point there. Okay, I'll bond with it."

It was then Sonic transformed back into his other form.

(In Sonic's head)

"**Now doesn't that feel better?**"

"So much better."

"**What did I tell you? Together we'll be unstoppable and all of our enemies will bow at our feet! WE are Malice!**"

(Out of Sonic's head)

"Yes _we_ are!" Sonic yelled into the sky.


	5. Chapter 4: Malice Unleashed

**Chapter 4: Malice Unleashed**

* * *

Tails was in his workshop working on his new plane when Sonic came walking in.

"Hey, Sonic! Uh…you're color…"

"What about it?" Sonic said in a sharp, demonic voice.

"N-Nothing, Sonic. So, what did you come here for?"

"Is that really any of your business?" asked Sonic in an aggressive tone.

"Well, considering it's _my _workshop-"

Before Tails could finish Sonic rushed over to Tails and pinned him down on the ground.

"**What** were you saying"? Sonic asked in a low, demonic voice.

"Get off of me! You're hurting me, Sonic!"

"**Sonic? We're Malice."**

Sonic came to realize what he was doing and immediately got off of Tails and helped him up.

"Tails, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." said Sonic in a low, sorrow tone.

"Why did you do that, Sonic? And who's Malice?" asked Tails.

"I-I'm sorry, Tails. I have to go."

Before Tails could say anything Sonic ran out of the workshop.

Nighttime rolled around and Sonic was on a hill overlooking the beautifully lit city.

"Why did I attack Tails like that? I would never attack my little brother like that" Sonic thought to himself.

Suddenly, an explosion went off in the center of the city.

"What the?! I better get over there!"

Sonic began running toward the center of the city. Arriving shortly, Sonic saw a huge robot rampaging the town.

"A big robot causing tremendous damage across the city. Who else but Eggman?"

A top opened on the robots head, revealing Eggman.

"HO! HO! HO!"

"Eggman?! I thought you were in prison! I actually thought you were controlling this bot from prison. You've done it before. How did you escape?!"

"My escape methods are to be kept a secret. But one thing that _won't _be kept a secret is your destruction! Good luck escaping the clutches of my latest creation: The Egg Forgon!"

"You really need to get better names for your robots, Eggman."

"Prepare for your demise!"

The Egg Forgon fired a laser canon at Sonic, which he easily dodged.

"Is that the best you got, Eggman?"

"Sonic, if I know one thing about you it's that your hero qualities make you weak."

A robotic arm came out of the Egg Forgon and reached through a building and grabbed a group of people.

"Here's Exhibit A."

The Egg Forgon then throws the people, causing Sonic to chase after them.

"HO! HO! HO!"

Sonic was able to catch all the people and get them to safety.

"Eggman, sometimes you go _too _far."

"You mean like when I injured your poor little buddy Tails?"

Sonic clinched his fist in anger and sadness.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Well, what can I say? He should have better defended himself."

Sonic began walking towards the Egg Forgon, staring down Eggman, who was in the cockpit. As he walked ever so closer, Sonic's eyes began to glow white, claws protracted from his fingernails, and a black aura appeared over his already black fur.

"What?" said Eggman.

The Egg Forgon smashed its hand down on Sonic, to stop him from advancing. But all that did was make an indent in the hand. Sonic then launched into the sky, and launched a Chaos Scream at the Egg Forgon, causing it to fall backwards. Sonic then landed back on the ground, in front of the Egg Forgon's foot. Sonic picked up the robot by the foot, threw it in the air, and then kicked it back down to the ground.

"Ugh! That hedgehog always finds a way to beat me." said Eggman as he was crawling into his Eggpod.

"**What we **_**should **_**be doing is finding a way to kill you effectively." **said Sonic as he was approaching Eggman.

Eggman ascended into the air.

"You win this time, rodent! But I'll be back!"

"**NO YOU WON'T!" **

Sonic grabbed Eggman's Eggpod with a black beam then threw it through a building. Eggman and the Eggpod were falling towards the ground. Sonic scaled the nearest building and jumped off so he could catch Eggman. Sonic landed on the ground safely with Eggman.

**"Remind you of anything?"**

Sonic then punched Eggman in the face then threw him into a wall.

"Okay, Sonic. I give up." said an injured Eggman.

"**Really? We give up too. We give up trying to be a friendly hero."**

"What?" asked a now scared Eggman.

"**You see, a problem doesn't **_**really**_** go away unless you eradicate it. You're a problem and we're going to eradicate you."**

"WHAT?! You can't! What about G.U.N.? They want me alive! They'll protect me! If you kill me, they'll go after you!" said a now terrified Eggman.

"**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Look how pathetic you are! You're so scared and defenseless that now you're calling on G.U.N., your enemy, to protect you. And if they _dare _try and come after us, we'll slaughter each and every one of them! Listen to us. We _don't care who or what we have to go through to kill you._ And as of now, the only thing we have to go through to kill you is your skin, muscle, and bone. A situation easily remedied."**

Sonic walked closer to Eggman, clinching his fist.

"**You always talk a big game when you're behind your robots. But face-to-face, you're nothing but a punk!"**

Sonic then beats Eggman for a few seconds then kicks him in the face.

"**Pathetic."**

Eggman wiped away the blood from his mouth and tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"**Now for the moment we've been waiting for."**

Sonic pins Eggman down by stepping on his neck. He then puts his palm over Eggman's face. Sonic begins to charge a black ball of energy.

"SONIC!" yelled Eggman.

"**Malice."**

Malice then blasted Eggman in the face, leaving the doctor beheaded and bloody. Malice could hear local police and G.U.N. units closing in so he ran out of there, back into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 5: Recollection

**Chapter 5: Recollection**

* * *

Sonic woke up in his bed, still tired. He then got out of his bed and walked to his mirror, seeing he was blue again.

"I'm me again? Cool! Huh…I can't remember anything from last night. Weird..."

Sonic went downstairs to go on his morning jog we he noticed the news was on and that his friends were listening.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Sonic.

"Dr. Eggman was killed last night. Woah! Sonic! You're blue again!" said Tails.

"Yup! Back to my old self and feeling great!" said Sonic while giving a thumbs up.

"Who would kill Eggman?" asked Amy.

"Probably another one of Eggman's enemies." said Sonic.

"They say G.U.N. is starting an investigation because they wanted Eggman alive so they could get as much information from him as possible."

"Well Eggman's murderer sure is in a lot of hot water. Now, I gotta run!"

Sonic then zoomed out of the house and down the street, creating a sonic boom.

It was now the evening and sun was setting. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were watching it together.

"Isn't this romantic, Sonic?" asked Amy in a flirty tone.

"It's beautiful, but not romantic." said Sonic.

"Ugh!" said Amy in a disappointed tone.

"So what do we do now that Eggman's gone? Do we have anymore enemies?" asked Tails.

"Well, I still don't trust that Shadow character." said Amy.

"Please. He isn't a threat." said Sonic in a cocky tone.

"He's strong, though. Don't underestimate him, Sonic. Keep in mind that he _is_ the Ultimate Life Form." said Tails.

"If Shadow ever became a threat, I would deal with him and put him in his place. Just like before when we fought."

"Okay, Sonic…" said Tails with a slightly concerned tone.

"Well, we have to get going now. You coming, Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec. I just wanna get a good look at this sunset."

"Okay. Bye, Sonic!" Amy said in a cheerful tone.

Amy and Tails left as Sonic was still watching the sunset. Sometime later, the sun went down and nighttime rolled around. As Sonic was getting up, ready to go home, his body began shaking violently. His gloves and shoes melted back into his skin, his teeth grew sharper, his fur turned black, his pupils and irises disappeared, and his black symbol reappeared on his back. Sonic then let out a beastly roar into the sky. After doing that, Sonic ran off into the woods, in search of Shadow.


	7. Chapter 6: Duel of the Fates

**Chapter 6: Duel of the Fates**

* * *

Malice wondered in the woods, in search of Shadow. Every one of his senses were attuned to everything going on in the forest. Just then, he heard a branch snap in front of him. Malice immediately jumped onto the nearest tree, scanning the area for the source of the noise. He sees Shadow casually walking by, seeming like he's on his way somewhere. Malice has identified his target. Malice jumped out of the tree and landed directly behind Shadow, in which Shadow turned around immediately.

"**Greetings, Shadow." **Malice said in a low, demonic voice.

"Who are you, and how do you know I'm Shadow?"

Malice chuckled.

"**I know more about you than you know about yourself, Ultimate Life Form."**

Shadow looked at Malice with a shocked expression on his face.

"How do you know who I am?!" snapped Shadow.

"**In time, I will tell you. Of course, if you survive long enough."**

Shadow chuckled.

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I can't be killed. I'm immortal."

Malice looked at the ground, confused.

"What? Is that one thing you didn't know about me? Now, what's your business here, anyway?"

"**You are a threat to humanity and the planet itself. And that's why you must be destroyed. However, if I can't kill you, then I will make you suffer."**

"It's not like I haven't suffered enough already..." Shadow thought to himself.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. But be warned, you have _no _what you're up against." said Shadow in a cocky tone.

Malice then threw a black ball of energy at Shadow, which he easily dodged via Chaos Control.

"**Chaos Control. Interesting." **

Shadow then appeared right in front of Malice and punched him in the face. While Malice was flying back, Shadow kicked him in the stomach three times, then did an uppercut into Malice's jaw. As Malice lay on the floor, seemingly defeated, Shadow stood over him.

"I warned you. Now _you_ will die."

Shadow pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Malice's head, about to kill him. Suddenly, Malice kicked the pistol out of Shadows hand and put him in a scissor hold.

"**Did you really think I'd go down **_**that **_**easy?"**

Malice then threw Shadow in the air, launched into the sky, and kicked him back down by kicking him in the back. When Shadow fell it created a crater in the ground. Shadow slowly got out of the creator, injured but still able to fight.

"Heh. Is that all you got? Chaos Spear!"

Shadow launched a barrage of Chaos Spears at Malice, all of which Malice easily dodged.

"**That's an interesting move. Mind if I try it? Chaos Spear!"**

Malice launched a barrage of black Chaos Spears at Shadow. Shadow was able to dodge them all by using Chaos Control. When Shadow reappeared, a shocked look appeared on his face.

"You can use Chaos Spear?! How?!"

"**I am a man, well, hedgehog of many talents. It wouldn't be fun if I told you my little secret, now would it?"**

Malice then charged at Shadow and punched him in the stomach at an extremely fast rate before head butting him in the stomach, causing Shadow to fall to the ground, writhing in pain. Malice looked upon the beaten, bruised, and defeated Shadow with a cocky look on his face.

"**No longer will you bring pain and destruction to those who do not deserve it."**

"I-I-I…p-promi-promised…I-I would protect…th-this planet…I-I promised…" said a badly beaten Shadow.

"**Promised who? You shouldn't give promises you can't keep. Whoever you made that promise too much have been **_**real**_** gullible."**

Malice then picked up Shadow and put him over his head before putting his knee out and slamming Shadow's back into it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a now broken Shadow.

Malice tossed Shadow back on the ground, like some trash.

"**It's a pity I can't kill you. So, I'll have to do the next best thing. I'll leave you here to suffer from your broken bones, internal bleeding, and bruises."**

Malice walked away from Shadow not saying another word. All Shadow could here was a cold, dark cackle as Malice walked away.


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

* * *

Sonic was sleeping in his bed, his covers pulled over him, when his alarm clock went off, immediately waking the hedgehog. Sonic took his arm out of the covers and slammed down the "snooze" button with his hand before finally getting out of the bed. Sonic went over to his mirror, like he does every morning, and noticed something. He noticed his eyes were different. He saw that his green eyes were now green slits. Other than that, everything else seemed to be normal.

"Talk about strange…" Sonic said in a concerned tone.

Sonic made his way downstairs so he could go out for his morning jog. When Sonic opened the door, Knuckles was already standing there holding Shadow.

"Hello, Sonic."

"Hey, Knuckles. What happened to him?"

"I found him this way, broken."

Knuckles then proceeded to come in and put Shadow on the couch, who was out cold.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know. I guess they're still asleep. They're usually up by now. So, you wanna give me the story on…this?" Sonic said as he pointed at Shadow.

"I was just walking in the woods, searching for treasure, and I stumbled upon him like this. When I saw him, there was a pool of blood under him."

"You helped Shadow? Since when do you like Shadow?"

"I wasn't just gonna leave him there to die."

"Well, you did the right thing, Knuckles. Now, we just need to fix him. Hopefully he'll wake up soon so he can tell us what happened."

Suddenly Tails came down the stairs, looking tired, like every morning.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said after yawning.

"Hey, Tails. We have a situation over here. It's Shadow."

"Shadow?" asked a shocked Tails.

Tails rushed over to see the broken and still unconscious Shadow.

"What happened to him?"

"Knuckles said he found him this way. Can you fix him?"

"I'm only good at fixing machines and that kinda stuff."

"Wait…I can fix him!" said an excited Knuckles.

Knuckles picked up Shadow off the couch and told Sonic and Tails to follow him outside. When they were outside, Knuckles put Shadow on the ground then put his hands over Shadow's body. Using elemental Earth energies, Knuckles was able to heal Shadow, but he was still unconscious.

"He'll be alright now. He should wake up soon." said Knuckles.

"You sure came through for him, buddy. Thanks!" Sonic said while giving a thumbs up to Knuckles.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Tails asked as it hit him.

"That's what I was wondering too." said Sonic.

Knuckles, while holding Shadow, Sonic, and Tails made their way back into the house.

"I bet if we look around, we'll find something that will tell us where they went." said Sonic.

"Sure! Let's give it a try!" said a cheerful Tails.

"Knuckles, are you gonna help look too?" asked Sonic.

"Nope. I'm just gonna sit over here and watch some TV…while looking over Shadow, of course."

Sonic chuckled as he began looking.

After a few minutes of looking downstairs, Sonic decided to look upstairs in his room, thinking Amy could have put a note on his dresser or something. When Sonic went in his room, he didn't see anything. So, he decided to look in one of his drawers. It was there he found a list.

"Huh?" said the confused hedgehog.

He picked up the list to get a closer look. Upon inspection, he noticed the names Eggman, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Cheese.

"What the…? What's this doing here?"

Upon closer look, he saw checks next to Eggman, Shadow, Amy, Cream, and Cheese. In the top right hand corner, there was a key. The key said that a check meant "deceased". Sonic dropped the list in horror then stumbled backwards, falling on the floor. Sonic stared at the list, in shock, from afar. The following thoughts ran through Sonic's mind as he sat there, paralyzed by horror.

"Why is that list in my room? Why is it in my drawer? Why are the checks next to their names? They can't be dead! Why aren't Tails' and Knuckles' names checked? Who would do this? Who? Where are my friends?!"

"Sonic! Did you find anything yet?" Tails asked from downstairs.

Still in shock, Sonic didn't answer. He then slowly got up, barely able to support himself, and looked in the mirror.

"**Don't look so shocked. They were a threat." **said a voice inside Sonic's head.

"What are you talking about? No…no…it can't be…" Sonic said out loud.

**"Oh, but it is. They were a threat to you in every way. And even if they weren't, they were too weak for you to be friends with. You deserve stronger friends."**

"YOU KILLED THEM!" shouted Sonic.

**"_We_ killed them. It all went down at night, right after Shadow."**

"You hurt Shadow too…"

**"**_**We**_**."**

"There is no _we_! It's just you!"

**"Not as long as I'm a part of you. I can stay as long as I want. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."**

"You're a monster…GET OUT OF ME!"

Sonic began hitting his head on the table and punching himself in the face, to no avail.

**"You won't get rid of me **_**that **_**easily."**

Suddenly, it hit Sonic. Malice hates weakness. Sonic realized that if he wanted Malice to leave, then he would have to act weak.

"I would never hurt anyone that isn't a threat."

**"You will, as long as I'm in control."**

"That's the thing. You're only in control at night…and it's still morning…which gives me the advantage…STRANGE, ISN'T IT?"

**"What?! NO!" **

"I love all of my friends, I never stay in the past, I never hold grudges…"

**"Stop it! Stop it NOW!"**

"And last but not least, I hold no regrets for what has transpired in the past and just keep looking forward."

**"NOOOOO!"**

A black liquid like substance then flew out of Sonic's mouth and landed on the floor. Sonic quickly got a jar from his table and contained the creature. He then put the jar on his dresser and leaped onto his bed, relieved that it was over. But his happiness was short lived, as he remembered that Eggman, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were dead. As Sonic threw his pillow in anger, a note went flying from under his pillow, and landed in front of Sonic. Sonic picked up the note read it.

"Sonic, your friends are alright. I, Sonic, was able to regain control of myself before I did anything I would regret. I told Amy, Cream, and Cheese to leave your house and stay at Cream's house for a while. I told them that all would be explained later. I probably won't remember this, so that's why I'm writing this note before Malice takes me over again."

As Sonic's face lit up with happiness , knowing his friends were alright, he placed the note in his drawer. As he laid back down, at peace, Sonic wondered why he didn't go after Knuckles or Tails.

"Hmm…I probably didn't go after Knuckles because he's always on the move, so I didn't know exactly where he was. And for Tails, I knew where _he_ was. So, why didn't I go after him?"

As Sonic thought about this, he spotted a CD on his TV stand. He got the CD and put it the TV's CD drive. It was a video of Tails' security camera footage of his room, since all rooms have security cameras for safety reasons. As Sonic watched the video, he saw a black figure slowly enter the room and loom over Tails. The figure protracted its claws and lifted its arm up, ready to swing. Then suddenly, the figure stumbled backwards and left the room. And that's where the video ended. Sonic took the CD back out and looked at it, confused.

"Why did I leave? Unless…I regained control of myself and stopped Malice before anything happened."

As Sonic continued to think about this, he realized that the _real _reason he stopped was because the brotherly bond between him and Tails was so strong. Suddenly, Tails knocked on Sonic's door and came in as Sonic was putting away the CD.

"Sonic, I just got a call from Amy saying they're over Cream's house because you told them to go there. What's going on?"

"Nothing anymore, Tails. Nothing anymore. I'll explain on the way to Cream's house."

As Sonic and Tails made their way downstairs, Knuckles approached the two, asking Sonic a question.

"Hey, Sonic, do you have that map of mine I lent you last month? You said you needed it because you had a feeling Eggman would be near one of those locations."

"Oh, yeah! It's in my room on top of the TV."

"Thanks."

As Sonic and Tails went into the living room to check on Shadow, Knuckles went into Sonic's room to get the map. It was then Knuckles noticed the jar containing Malice on Sonic's dresser.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Knuckles inspected the jar, being careful. He then decided to open the jar to get a better look at it.

"Well, this sure is something."

Knuckles took a piece of it out and felt it on his fingers.

"Ugh. It's all…gooey."

Suddenly, all of it went on Knuckles, covering him from head to toe (except for his hands).

"GAH! What is this stuff?! Get it off!"

**"Now, now. Let's not be so hasty. I have a bargain for you."**

"You can talk?!" asked a shocked Knuckles.

**"Yes. See, you have rage…but you don't always use it in a fight. Imagine how powerful you would be."**

"Well, I would be pretty powerful. And Sonic would see he isn't the best he thinks he is. Man, him and his cocky attitude can sure get annoying sometimes. But, I have to admit, he's a pretty cool dude."

**"You could finally upstage Sonic. You could show him whose boss. Along with anyone else who gets between you and the Master Emerald."**

"That _would _come in handy...Hey! How do you know about the Master Emerald?"

**"I've entered your mind and learned a great many things."**

"Okay, that's creepy...and I couldn't take this. It's Sonic's. But then again, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong with it. I'll be using it to help protect the Master Emerald."

**"Exactly."**

"Hold on! I can't walk around looking like this. I'd look like a clown!"

**"That's why I can do this…"**

Malice then retracted itself into Knuckles fur, making itself invisible.

"Wow. I've gotta admit, that's pretty cool." said an impressed Knuckles.

**"Feel as strong as ever?"**

"Yeah, I do!"

**"I don't even need to be seen for you to feel my full affect."**

"I think I'll hold onto you for now."

Knuckles then casually walked out of Sonic's room with his map and went back into living room where Sonic was explaining the Shadow situation to a now awake Shadow.

"So, it was _you _who attacked me?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I wasn't really myself. I hope you can let it go."

"You broke almost every bone in my body, including my back!"

Shadow got off the couch and started heading toward the door. As he opened the door, he gave Sonic a warning.

"Watch yourself, faker."

Shadow then left the house and disappeared via Chaos Control.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you in time, Sonic." said a reassuring Tails.

"Knowing Shadow, probably not." said a doubtful Sonic.

"Okay, guys. Let's get a move on to Cream's house." said Sonic as he was getting off the couch.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then headed out the door, on their way to Cream's house.


	9. Chapter 8: Malice's Rebirth

**Chapter 8: Malice's Rebirth**

* * *

Sonic had just finished explaining the situation with Amy, Cream, and Cheese. After Sonic was finished, Sonic told them all that they could come back home.

The company arrived back at their HQ. Cream and Cheese went to watch TV, Amy went to take a nap, Tails went to his workshop to continue fixing his plane, and Knuckles was outside in the middle of the grass, sitting cross-legged. Sonic went outside and approached Knuckles and asked what he was doing.

"I'm meditating, Sonic."

"Meditating? I didn't think that was your thing."

"Well, sure. It's nice to enjoy the peace and quiet every now and again. For someone as fast as yourself, even you have to admit that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I like peace as much as the next guy. Hey, shouldn't you be guarding the Master Emerald?"

"I have a pretty good feeling that it's alright."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know…it's just a feeling I have."

Sonic walked over to a tree that was a few feet from Knuckles and laid under it.

"Yeah, this _is_ nice."

"See?"

Sonic and Knuckles continued to relax, when suddenly Tails came running over.

"Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic opened his eyes.

"What is it, Tails?"

"There've been reports of a man attacking the city with robots! Some say it's Eggman!"

"WHAT?! But, Eggman's dead!" said a shocked Sonic.

"I know!"

"Where could this guy have come from? It's impossible. I have to see this for myself." said Knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm right there with ya!" said Sonic as he got up.

"I'll come too!" said Tails.

"No. Stay here, Tails. You can't go as fast as us and we all know you aren't a good fighter so you would slow us down. If you insist with coming with us, take your plane." proposed Knuckles.

"I can't. I'm still working on it." said a disappointed Tails.

"Then I guess you're not going. Let's go, Sonic!"

"Sorry, buddy. You'll be fine here." said Sonic while giving a thumbs up to Tails.

Tails gave a light smile to Sonic.

"Okay."

After Knuckles and Sonic sped off towards the city where the robots were attacking, Shadow approached Tails, asking where Sonic was.

"He just left with Knuckles. Why?"

"I'm looking for a rematch."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait until they get back, then."

"Fine by me."

Shadow walked over to the tree where Sonic was and stood under it, awaiting Sonic's return.

Knuckles and Sonic were standing on a hill, overlooking the city and seeing the robots cause havoc.

"Man, I wonder who's behind this." wondered Sonic.

"It can't be Eggman, that's for sure. So, we're just gonna have to find out for ourselves."

"Yup."

Knuckles and Sonic ran down the hill towards the robots.

The robots began attacking the duo. Sonic used his spin dash attack to take down all the robots that were in _his_ way, and Knuckles punched his way through (literally) all the robots that were in _his_ way.

"We're sure making light work of these bots, huh?" asked a cocky Sonic.

"Yeah! This is almost _too _easy!" said a just as cocky Knuckles.

After Sonic and Knuckles were done destroying the last of the robots, another robot, much bigger than the others, descended from the sky and landed right in front of the duo.

"You have defeated many of my robots with ease, but you will _not _defeat this one! As long as I'm alive, I will bring about an age chaos and fear! And no one will stand in my way!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me the one thing I really wanna know. Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I am Doctor Eggman Nega."

"WHAT?!" said both Sonic and Knuckles in shock.

"I never knew Eggman had a brother!" said Sonic.

"Fool! I'm not Eggman's brother! I'm one of Eggman's descendants from 200 years into the future."

"How did you get here?!" snapped Knuckles.

"See, I'm such a genius that I've perfected time travel, obviously. When I learned of my ancestor's demise, I came to this time to avenge him and bring about an age of chaos and fear, since my ancestor no longer can't. Now, it's been really nice talking to you, but now I have to destroy you."

"Two things. One, as long as we have anything to do about it, that's one goal you won't reach! And two, G.U.N. soldiers appeared behind you while you were giving your speech." said Sonic.

"WHAT?!"

Nega turned around to see a legion of G.U.N. troops, all pointing their rifles at him.

"You're coming with us, now!" said a G.U.N. solider.

"Well, thank you for the nice offer-"

"It wasn't an offer!"

"BUT, I'd like to respectfully decline…BY BLOWING YOU TO HELL!"

Nega pointed the guns of his robots at the G.U.N. troops and opened fire. Nega watched as the robot slaughtered the G.U.N. soldiers with ease. Sonic and Knuckles looked in horror.

"Did you really think your weapons were a match against mine? You must really be fools if you thought so."

"That tears it! Whoever you are, you're going down!" said a now enraged Sonic.

Knuckles just feel to his knees and looked at the ground, shaking with anger. Sonic did a spin dash attack on Nega's robot, which the robot easily deflected.

"Face it, hedgehog. You have lost. I've come from a time where my weapons are superior to anything you or this puny planet can throw at me. You've already lost and you don't even know it. Now please surrender while you still have your dignity."

"I'm not givin' up that easy, Nega!"

Before Sonic could attack again, Knuckles' hand grabbed Sonic by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. When Sonic looked back up at Knuckles, he saw that he was all black. The only thing Sonic could see was Knuckles' hands, his sharp teeth, and his white, soulless eyes.

"No…it can't be…" Sonic thought to himself.

Before Sonic could say anything, Knuckles lunged at Nega's robot and threw a punch so hard that it went right through the huge robot, causing it to fall over.

"Impressive, to say the least. But my robot may be down, but it certainly isn't out!"

Nega's robot launched into the air, heavily damaged, and protracted two torrents from its shoulders and started firing bullets at Knuckles. Each bullet that hit Knuckles simply got deflected, like someone flicking away a bug.

"How is this possible?!"

Knuckles leaped at Nega's cockpit, punched through the glass, grabbed Nega, and threw him on the ground. Nega looked back up at Knuckles just as the giant robot collapsed behind him, setting off an explosion.

"Just who are you, anyway?"

Knuckles grabbed Nega by the collar and picked him up.

**"Malice."**

Before Knuckles was about to shove his spikes through Nega eyes, Sonic stopped him, pulling his arm back.

"You're not taking over anyone else, Malice!"

Malice shot a Chaos Lance at Sonic, who barely dodged it. When Malice turned to finish off Nega, he discovered he was gone.

**"Do you see what your interference has done? My target has escaped. No matter, **_**you **_**will be my new target. You see the blood of those G.U.N. soldiers over there? Soon, **_**your **_**blood will be mixed with theirs. I can finally get revenge on you for not only letting my target escape, but for also rejecting me."**

"I rejected you because you were turning me into something I never wanted to be, like you're doing to Knuckles!"

**"Me and Knuckles actually agree on the same things. For example, we both think you're too cocky and need to be taught a thing or two. And that's what I'm about to do."**

"Malice, please. I don't wanna hurt Knuckles. Just get off of him."

**"Make me!"**

Malice fired another Chaos Lance at Sonic, who dodged it. Sonic then performed a spin dash attack on Malice, who just batted him away like a fly.

**"Do you seriously believe a spin dash attack can stop me?" said Malice in an aggressive tone.**

Malice leaped up in the air and shot another Chaos Lance at Sonic who quickly avoided it by doing a backflip.

**"That's it! Chaos Control!"**

Malice quickly disappeared.

"WHAT?! How can he use Chaos Control?!"

Malice appeared behind Sonic and elbowed him in the head, causing Sonic to become dazed. Malice then took that as an advantage and punched Sonic three times in the stomach with enormous power, causing Sonic to fall to the ground, holding his stomach, barely able to take the pain. Malice then picked up Sonic and headbutted him, causing Sonic to become even more dazed. As Sonic lay on the floor, attempting to get up, Malice took the chance and drove Knuckles' spikes into Sonic's stomach, using a punch that could tear through metal. Right at the second Malice stabbed Sonic, Sonic's eyes dilated, and a small tear started to form from his right eye. As blood was pouring from Sonic's wound, Sonic picked up his arm and tried to grab Malice, who was but a few inches from him. Sonic's arm then dropped to the ground, seeming lifeless. Malice then kneeled down next to Sonic's ear.

**"You could have had your chance to be something greater, something bigger, something more powerful. But you blew it. However, death will not come so easily for you. I will torture until you die, because not only is that more painful to you, but is even **_**more **_**painful to your friends."**

**On the ground I lay, motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

Sonic could hear Malice speaking to him, but could barely stay awake to respond. As Sonic lay on the ground, feeling himself slowly slipping away, he started remembering all the adventures him and his friends had been on. What was even more crushing to him was that he was leaving his little brother behind. As Malice was still talking, a tear fell from Sonic's eye and hit the cold concrete. Malice noticed this and walked over, kneeled down, and touched the stain the tear had made on the concrete.

**"The tear of a great hero. This is only the beginning of your long torture. Now, we have a long night ahead of us, so we better get going."**

Malice grabbed Sonic by his foot and dragged Sonic's seemingly lifeless body across the cold, cold concrete as Sonic's blood painted a path. As Sonic was being dragged away, Sonic could hear a message coming through on his communicator.

"Sonic! Sonic! This is Tails. Come in. Are you okay? I haven't heard back from ya in a while. Sonic? I can't access Knuckles' communicator for some reason. Are you guys okay? Sonic? Knuckles? Anybody?! Hello?! Your communicator is showing low vital signs while Knuckles' vital signs seem normal…Sonic…_please _respond…"

Shadow overhead the conversation and walked over to Tails, listening for a response as well.

"Sonic…_please_ respond…your vital signs are getting lower and Knuckles still isn't responding...Sonic?"

As Sonic was still being dragged away, Sonic could hear Shadow say over the communicator "He's dying, Tails". And then he heard the heartbreaking sound of his little brother crying uncontrollably. It was then Sonic slowly closed his eyes as his head limped to the side, not showing any sign of movement, as his body was still being dragged away.

**Sonic the Hedgehog is dead.**

"He can't be dying! He just can't! He's stronger than that! You're lying!" yelled Tails as he lightly punched Shadow in the stomach.

Shadow grabbed Tails' hand and picked him up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Your friend is dead, and there's nothing you can do to change that. Face it. Accept it. And move on."

"I can't! I won't! You have _no _idea what it's like to lose someone so close to you!" yelled Tails.

"Maria…" Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow let go of Tails and walked back under the tree, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Tails remained on his knees, just looking at the grass, crying a tear every second. Tails still couldn't believe it so he checked Sonic's communicator, which showed no vital signs. When Tails had come to the fact that Sonic, his best friend and brother, was gone, Tails let out a huge, rage filled scream into the sky. Shadow opened one of his eyes to see the young fox screaming his head off. Shadow then got from under the tree and walked away without saying another word, leaving the young fox in pain, anger, agony, rage, grief, and misery. All the emotions someone his age should never feel.

**…Feeling numb**

**You're not the only one**

**…..**

**This life is filled with hurt**

**…Happiness doesn't work**

**…..**

**Anger and agony**

**…Misery**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights to "Pain" and "Time of Dying" belong to Three Days Grace**


	10. Chapter 9: Revenge

**Chapter 9: Revenge**

* * *

Tails sat alone, depressed in his workshop continually thinking about the death of his brother. That seemed like the _only _thing he could think about.

"How…? Why…? Who…? How will I go on without him…?"

Those were the questions that raced across Tails' mind as he sat in the dark corner of his workshop, both of his tails hiding his body. Tails buried his face in his tails and cried so much a small puddle formed. He cried silently though, as not to let the others know what has happened. Tails felt his heart was ripped out of his body and destroyed right before him.

Malice arrived to an abandoned warehouse with Sonic's body. When he arrived, he threw Sonic's body on the floor.

**"Alright, Sonic. Here begins your-"**

Malice noticed Sonic wasn't moving. He kneeled down and listened for a heartbeat, but found none.

**"Well, looks like the great hero couldn't take it. At least that's one less person I need to kill. Now, to hunt down Nega."**

Before leaving to find Nega, Malice got a can of gasoline from a shelf in the back of the warehouse. He walked over to Sonic and dumped what was left of the gasoline onto him. He proceeded to get out a cigarette and light it with a lighter. He took inhaled and blew a puff of smoke in Sonic's lifeless face. As he was about to throw the cigarette onto Sonic's body, Shadow kicked down the door of the warehouse, to Malice's surprise.

"You're story ends here, Malice. You won't leave this warehouse alive."

Malice looked at Shadow as a grin crept onto his face.

**"Ah, Shadow the Hedgehog. I take it you remember our last encounter?"**

"Yes, I do. And this time, you're going to die."

**"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm now attached to a host who's strongest attribute is power. You don't stand a chance."**

"You have _no_ idea what you're up against. I'm the Ultimate Life Form and cannot die. You may have beaten me last time, but this time I'm showing no mercy. Prepare to die."

Shadow disappeared via Chaos Control.

**"Chaos Control, eh?" **Malice said to himself.

Suddenly Shadow appeared behind Malice and elbowed him in the head, with great force. Shadow disappeared again as Malice was dazed. Shadow appeared above Malice and kicked him in the head, causing Malice to fall over. Shadow pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Malice, ready to kill him.

"I'm surprised you went down so fast."

**"Don't be."**

Malice stabbed Shadow through his stomach with a Chaos Lance, causing Shadow to fall to the ground. Malice got up and stood over Shadow, feeling triumphant. It was then Shadow quickly hit Malice with an uppercut, sending him tumbling backwards.

"You really don't get how powerful I am, do you? Chaos Spear!"

Shadow threw a barrage of Chaos Spears at Malice, who easily dodged them all. Shadow then charged at Malice before using Chaos Control to disappear. Malice looked around the warehouse, confused and alert. Suddenly, Shadow appeared behind Malice and shoved his head through one of the windows of the warehouse. Shadow grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the ground, mercilessly punching him in the face. Shadow punched him in the face a total of twenty times before finally getting off of him. Shadow pulled out another pistol he had and got down on one knee and made it touch the side of Malice's head.

"You are not strong enough to defeat the Ultimate Life Form."

**"Go ahead, Shadow. Kill me."**

Shadow cocked his pistol.

**"But before you do, consider this. What about my host? If you shoot me, all I'll do is move off of the dead body and find a new host. Like you, I can't be destroyed."**

"If I have to shoot your host in order to get you off, then so be it. I don't care what happens to your host."

**"It looks like we share a similar personality. Tell me, why are you here? For a rematch…or something else?"**

Shadow turned his head away from Malice, knowing that he may know why he's really here.

**"I'm not stupid. I know **_**all **_**about Sonic's friends. After all, I **_**was **_**him. I also know how hurt Tails must be; knowing someone so close to him has died. Sound familiar?"**

Shadow got off of Malice and continued to point his pistol at him.

"How do you know this stuff?!"

**"I told you, I was Sonic. I have his memories. **_**All **_**of them." **Malice said while getting up off the ground.

Malice began walking towards Shadow, who started slowly backing up, with his pistol still aimed at him.

**"You won't shoot me because Knuckles is a dear friend of Tails, and you don't want him more hurt than he is right now. The **_**real **_**reason you're here is to kill me because, somehow, you think by killing me, you'll help Tails. It won't help Tails. Does killing me bring back Sonic? Does killing me bring back Tails' best friend? Does killing me bring back his big brother? Does killing me bring back the one person he looked up to the most? Killing me won't change the fate of Sonic. Sonic wouldn't be dead if he hadn't rejected me. Whatever you do to me, it won't bring back Sonic or help Tails. So, you being here is nothing more than a huge waste of time. To be honest, even with Sonic's memories, I didn't know you cared about Tails so much. Why **_**do **_**you care about him, anyway?"**

Shadow just looked at Malice, not saying another word. Malice teleported over to Sonic's body and kneeled down to look at him.

**"It really is a shame Sonic had to die. He could have amounted to something."**

Malice got up and turned around to look at Shadow, who was still pointing his pistol at him.

**"Ah, yes. There it is. Your goal. You want to kill me so Tails doesn't have to go through what you're going through now. Am I correct?"**

Shadow dropped his pistol, in shock.

**"I'll take that as a "yes". Think about it this way; I'm actually helping Tails. He needs to learn to be more independent. He was always looking up to Sonic, always following him. If Tails doesn't learn to become more independent, he'll never survive in the real world. Another one of my functions is to eliminate the weak. Tails is weak, therefore he must be destroyed. I will then destroy the rest of Sonic's friends, because they are weak too. Once I do that, then I'll move on to eradicating the weak from this city. Then, I will cleanse the world, turning it into a planet full of only the strongest."**

Malice began walking away from Shadow, heading towards the door.

**"Oh...I almost forgot."**

Malice took out his lighter and cigarette. He lit the cigarette and took a quick breath, then exhaled out the broken window where his head was smashed through. Malice turned towards Sonic's body, and flicked his cigarette onto him, setting him ablaze.

Shadow watched Sonic's body burn, with the same angry expression he always has.

When Malice left, Shadow made his way to a sink that was in the warehouse, gathered some water, and poured it on Sonic, dousing the fire.

"How could he know so much about me? How could he know my true intentions?" Shadow asked himself.

Shadow looked at Sonic's half burnt body.

"I don't care about _you_, Sonic. But, Tails is too young to go through what I'm still going through. I'm doing this for Tails, not you."

Shadow stood up over Sonic, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Shadow raised his arms to the side as rings started seeping into him. As soon as Shadow had enough of them, he let his arms down and went back over to Sonic and put his hands over him.

"CHAOS…REGENERATION!"

Beams of light shot out of Shadow's hands and the sky and entered Sonic's body, causing him to lift off the ground with a gold aura surrounding him. Suddenly, a white light engulfed the room as Shadow collapsed to the ground, out of energy. A few moments later, Sonic slowly began opening his eyes until he could fully open them. Sonic looked to the left of him and saw Shadow on the ground. Struggling, Sonic slowly got up and walked over towards Shadow. Shadow opened his eyes and saw Sonic standing over him. Sonic stuck out his hand and helped Shadow up.

"Thanks, Shadow. This is the best thing you've ever done for me."

"I didn't do it for you, Sonic. I have my own reasons."

"Classic Shadow."

"We need to get back to your HQ. Malice is going after Tails."

"Malice…all I remember was being dragged away…I also heard talking from my communicator…"

"You died, Sonic. Malice overpowered and killed you. Now, we need to get to Tails before it's too late."

"Since when are you fond of Tails?"

"Like I said before, I have my own reasons. However, you won't be strong enough to fight Malice again. I can't fight him now because I'm out of energy."

"No problem! I'll just go Super Sonic!" Sonic said while giving a thumbs up.

"That's not gonna work. Not even your super form would defeat him. And we don't have the power to change the chaos emeralds into the super emeralds for you to go Hyper Sonic. That's why I'm giving you these."

Shadow handed Sonic three red rings.

"What are these?"

"Those are the rings of agony, rage, and animus. Shortly after my creation, I was given these rings by Professor Gerald Robotnik, as to add to the immense power I already had."

Sonic looked at the rings, still with a puzzled look on his face.

"Concentrate on your negative emotions and let the rings become endowed within yourself so you can change into a form that will defeat Malice. A form called, considering you're using them, Havoc Sonic."

"I can't, Shadow. I'm not that type-"

"If you don't, Malice will kill Tails, along with thousands of more. The promise I kept to Maria is that I would protect the Earth, the humans, no matter what. I can't do it in this state, so you're gonna have to do it for me, at least until I'm recharged. I only have a small amount of energy left and I plan on using that to leave here using Chaos Control."

Sonic looked at the rings in his hands and realized what had to be done. He put the three rings in front of him and kneeled down, concentrating on his negative emotions.

"I died…leaving Tails…I can't even imagine what he must have felt…and I killed Eggman and hurt Shadow…Malice has brought nothing but pain, regret and loss into my life…he needs to pay for what he has done to me and my friends…"

The three rings in front of Sonic lit up bright red and threw themselves into Sonic's body. Since he's consuming an intense amount of negative emotions, Sonic let out a huge scream of pain. Sonic lifted off the ground and a bright, red light engulfed the hedgehog. When the light faded, a red hedgehog was seen standing in Sonic's place.

"As long as I'm breathing, Malice will not lay a finger on Tails or anyone else. And if he does, he will regret it. Every second of his life, he will regret it." Sonic said in a voice similar to his Werehog voice.

"By the way, Malice's new host is Knuckles. Malice knows you and Knuckles are close, and he's hoping to use that as an advantage over you."

"This complicates things but won't stop me from doing what must be done."

Sonic raced out the door, leaving a red blur behind him. As he watched Sonic race towards the HQ, Shadow used Chaos Control to leave.

* * *

**If you want to see what Havoc Sonic looks like, there's a link to a picture on my bio in the "Updates" section.**


	11. Chapter 10: It Ends Here

**Chapter 10: It Ends Here **

* * *

Sonic raced at nearly the speed of light towards the HQ.

When Sonic arrived at the HQ, he saw Amy, Cream, and Cheese tied up in Tails' workshop.

"Malice! Show yourself, you coward!" yelled Sonic.

Malice creped out of the shadows and approached Sonic.

**"How'd I know you show up?" **Malice asked in a sarcastic, cold, and dark tone.

"Your reign of terror ends here. You will not take any more lives nor will you make anyone else your host."

**"Sonic, Sonic. If I know you, and I do, you won't lay a finger on me. Not as long as my host is Knuckles. It would seem that you're in quite the conundrum."**

"If Knuckles has to get hurt in the process in order to spare the world of your evil, so be it."

A surprised look made its way onto Malice's face. Nevertheless, he was expecting this.

**"I wouldn't be too quick to fight, Sonic. You see, thanks to your friend's mastery of technology, I've made a bomb that I'll detonate unless you do what I say."**

"None of my friends would be stupid enough to help you. And there's no way in Hell I'm gonna do what you say."

**"Well, I'm afraid you would be wrong there. I guess your friend **_**would**_** be that stupid."**

Malice grabbed a beaten and bruised Tails behind a tree and threw him in front of Sonic like a ragdoll (which is how he landed…like a ragdoll) as storm clouds formed and as it started to thunder. Sonic looked in horror as he saw his little brother lying unconscious in front of him.

"TAILS!"

Sonic kneeled down to see if he was okay.

"Come on buddy, speak to me. PLEASE!"

There was no response.

As Sonic slowly got up, his eyes glowed as red as Shadow's fur. Sonic clinched his fists as a red surge of electricity ran up and down his body.

**"Now, let's not get too hasty. I'll do the same thing to your other friends if you don't submit to my rule. Your choice."**

Sonic feel to the ground on his knees and bent over. Sonic's fingers slowly curled into a fist as an evil, sinister, and demonic smile formed on his face.

"My call…? _My _call..? Heh. Heh heh. Heh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh heh! Was it _my_ call to die? Was it _my_ call to have _my_ friends suffer? Was it _my_ call to kill Eggman? NO! Eggman was the one who injected that stuff in me. He poisoned me! He made me unable to think straight. He changed me. YOU changed me! NONE OF THIS HAS BEEN MY CAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!"

As Sonic screamed that last part, a red electric surge shot of the ground and entered the red hedgehog's body, turning him into a red, electrified, and enraged form of himself. As the electricity filled his body, he slowly ascended into the air until he was but a few feet off the ground. Sonic stared daggers into Malice's eyes while clinching his electrified fists.

"Was this what you wanted? Did you want to push me pass my breaking point? Well, you sure did succeed. You've pissed me off. Something no one should ever do. And since you were brave enough to do it, you will die. I don't care if I have to beat on you until the world ends. If it means you die, then so be it. You've done a lot of damage these past few days and today's the day you're gonna answer to your heinous crimes. There's only so much pain someone can take before they blow. Pissing me off just sealed your fate. Make peace now, because this will be your dying place. Prepare." Sonic said with his normal voice behind an incredibly demonic one.

**"Finally, a true challenge."**

As Sonic and Malice stared at each other, rain began to pour down, causing Sonic's red quills to sag (similar to his Darkspine form).

"It ends here, Malice."

**"Indeed it does…for you."**

_**(**__**I am now an instrument of violence, I am a vessel of invincibility…..this determination is a vital part of me, surrender now or be counted with the endless masses that I will defeat**__**) **_

Sonic and Malice charged at each other. Before the two hedgehogs could collide, they threw punches at each other, each one dodging the others'. Sonic flew toward Malice while having an electric whip out, which protracted from his hand. He swung the whip at Malice and caught his leg. He picked up the hedgehog and threw him through the nearest tree. Malice got up, with an enraged expression and performed chaos control, disappearing. Sonic looked around, trying to find him.

"COME OUT HERE, YOU COWARD! NOW!"

Malice suddenly appeared behind Sonic and punched him in the back of his head, with enough force to floor Knuckles. The punch didn't even move Sonic. All Sonic did was turn around and stare into Malice's eyes as he grabbed his hand and began to break it. Malice cringed at the sound of his bones breaking.

"Is this what you wanted?"

_**(**__**As I look upon you through the warrior's eyes now, I can see the fear that will ensure my victory**__**)**_

Sonic then threw Malice on the ground and stomped on his stomach with one of his feet, causing him to cough up Knuckles' blood which mixed in the puddles of rain.

**"Stronger…than I thought. No matter. That will **_**not**_** save you."**

Sonic slammed both his feet on to Malice's stomach and grabbed his face.

"You keep thinking that."

Sonic grabbed Malice by the face and threw him into another tree. Sonic then began charging a red ball of electric energy in his right hand.

"Come on out, Malice. I wanna show you something."

Breaking the tree in half, Malice launched himself at Sonic, preparing to deal him a blow that would surly knock him off his feet. But before Malice could punch Sonic, Sonic launched the red ball of electric energy directly into Malice's face, sending him flying though the HQ. Sonic teleported inside the HQ, where the rain was now soaking the furniture. Sonic walked around the HQ, that's now beginning to fall apart, and looked for Malice. As Sonic was walking around, he saw a bloody knife on the ground. He picked it up to get a better look at it. It was then Sonic noticed that there was an engraving on it. There was an arrow pointing to the blood. Next to the arrow it said "The blood of your brother, Sonic. Enjoy". Sonic gripped the knife in his hand and broke it to shreds, fueled by more anger than he should ever have to hold. As Sonic looked in front of him, he saw Malice get from under a pile of gravel. As Malice picked himself up, Sonic saw that half of Malice's face was gone, revealing half of Knuckles' face. A little bit of Knuckles' flesh was gone, revealing his skull. As Malice walked toward Sonic, he began to speak.

**"I see you found my message. I was going to give it to you later, to break your spirit completely. But, now's good. I didn't just beat him when I was done using him to my advantage. I also stabbed him…twice. Maybe the reason he wasn't responding to you was because he was…hmm…oh I don't know…**_**dead?"**_

Sonic's heart couldn't take it anymore. Sonic collapsed to the ground, sitting on his knees as the rain poured on him. Sonic could feel his heart began to slow. He was getting weaker.

**"I finally broke you, Sonic. I finally broke you."**

Sonic's body started to twitch violently.

_**(**__**I can feel the animal inside, my resolve is weakening**_**)**

Suddenly, Sonic lifted a few feet of the ground screaming into the heavens "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" while at the same time releasing a Chaos Blast that not only sent Malice flying, but also destroyed the HQ and leveled the next mile of terrain. Sonic descended back on the ground, and looked up into the sky. Sonic kneeled on the ground, put his hands in his lap, and closed his eyes. It was then the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and starting moving around Sonic. As the Chaos Emeralds orbited around Sonic, they slowly began to turn black. Sonic's body began shaking ever more violently by the second (while he was ascending). Sonic finally released a powerful scream which sent a Sonic boom into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

While Sonic was screaming in pain, his right foot turned black, along with the rest of the right side of his body, only leaving his white, blank eyes untouched. Malice picked himself up once again.

**"This is impossible."**

Malice used Chaos Control to teleport to Sonic's new position.

Sonic, with one half of his body being lit up by black electricity, and the other being lit up by red electricity, turned and faced Malice.

"**What is this?!"**

"Dark Havoc Sonic." Sonic said in the voice seeming like a monster from your worst nightmare.

_**(**__**Run if you intend to survive, for the beast is coming to life…..Death approaches on this night**__**)**_

Sonic electrified Malice with both his black and red electricity then picked him up with his electric whip and threw him up in the air. Sonic flew up in the air, chasing Malice, and punched him with enough force to send off a shock wave. Sonic then kicked Malice back down to the ground, sending him falling at a speed of 650 MPH. When Malice hit the ground, a huge crater was made. Malice crawled out of it, looked up, and saw Sonic stranding right above him. Sonic grabbed the top of Malice forehead and slowly began to crush it.

**"Sonic! You can't! What about your friend? Would you kill your friend just to kill me?!"**

"Hm."

Sonic released Malice and kicked mud in his face. Sonic then kneeled down and looked into the Malice's left eye (since one half of Malice's face was burned off). Sonic cracked his knuckles and put one of his palms on Malice's face.

"**Wha-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"Chaos…"

**"No…"**

"…Blast."

A red and black mile high and mile wide sphere engulfed the area, leaving behind nothing but fire. When the sphere subsided, it looked like Hell on Earth.

"If my trick worked, they should still be alive." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic ascended into the air and looked for Malice. He saw something moving under some rocks and debris and flew over. When Sonic arrived, he saw Malice barely able to stand. Sonic began charging a red electro ball and a black electro ball and headed over towards Malice. When Malice face was revealed, Sonic saw that one half of Knuckles' face was just his skull, and saw that Knuckles' shoes were leaking of blood while one of Knuckles' arms hung like it had been broken. Malice limped toward Sonic, putting his right hand over his stomach.

**"I swear to you, Sonic, you will not stop me from acting out my plan. If you defeat me while I'm on this host, I'll just go to another. There are millions of people in this world. Millions of hosts."**

Sonic charged up his electro balls to full power as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're going straight to Hell."

Sonic blasted Malice as he [Malice] let out a scream of pain and defeat. When the smoke cleared, Sonic saw Knuckles on the ground, exactly the way he was before Sonic blasted Malice with the two electro balls, with Malice nowhere in sight.

**Malice had been defeated. **

Sonic kneeled down to Knuckles and put his hand on his back as he whispered "Chaos Regeneration". A green glow covered the echidna's body as his flesh grew back and his bones healed. As Knuckles was waking up, Sonic remembered Tails. Sonic teleported to where Tails was and performed Chaos Regeneration on him as well. When Sonic could see Tails was waking up, Sonic transformed out of his Dark Havoc form and back to his normal self. He then sat cross legged next to him with his hand on Tails' head.

"…Sonic…?"

"It's good to see ya, little bro. How ya doing?" Sonic said as he tousled the young fox's hair.

Tails chuckled.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired as all."

Sonic chuckled.

"Hey, what happened to Malice?" asked Tails.

"Who? That clown? You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone for good." Sonic said while giving a thumbs up.

"You defeated him?!" Said a surprised and shocked Tails

"Yup. Your big bro defeated the most ruthless villain ever! Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic said as a cocky look appeared on his face.

"WAY cool!"

Knuckles then came walking over, wondering what happened. Hesitant to, Sonic explained everything to Knuckles.

"So, I'm really sorry for beating on you, Knuckles. But I had to do it to get rid of Malice."

"Well…all I can say is…that's the last time I go into your room and touch something that doesn't belong to me."

Sonic laughed.

"Yeah-wait…what?"

"Oh, nothin'. I better get back to the Master Emerald. You know, seeing it's my job to protect it."

"Yeah, alright. Cya, Knuckles."

"Oh, and Sonic?"

"Ya?"

"…Thanks, buddy."

Knuckles walked away, heading for the Master Emerald. Sonic went over and untied Amy, Cream, and Cheese, who were all very thankful.

"So…where are we gonna live now?" asked Tails

"How about our HQ on Mobius?" Sonic said while walking over to Tails.

"The Freedom Fighters HQ?"

"Yeah. Thoughts?"

"Sure! I just need to get the shuttle ready for transport."

"Alright, Tails. I can wait." Sonic said while giving a thumbs up.

"I can wait too, Tails! It gives me and Sonic more time to spend together!" Amy said while running up to Sonic.

"Aaaannnnddd, that's my cue to go."

Sonic started running off as did Amy as Tails headed towards his workshop to get the shuttle ready for transport.

"Mr. Tails?" asked Cream

"Yeah, Cream?"

"Isn't Mr. Knuckles coming with us too?"

"Oh! We should tell him...but Knuckles isn't the type of person who likes tagging along. But, we're going back to Mobius and I'm sure Knuckles doesn't want to be left on Earth. I'll give him a call and let him know. Heh...he's not gonna like having to carry that Master Emerald around again."

Tails and Cream laughed as Cheese landed on Tails' head, laughing too.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights to "Animal" and "Warrior" belong to Disturbed.**

**Author's note: There will be no epilogue. _Sonic: Malice Unleashed _ends here. **


End file.
